Only Love
by Wezen Solo
Summary: Picture this: Mara & Luke's anniversary. Mara's gift to Luke is a song, which Jaina will write and then perform at a party for the two lovebirds. Post YV, and rather fluffy. Enjoy!


Only Love

Brought to you by: Angel Solo

Disclaimer- All characters in this story belong to the Great Flanneled One, George Lucas. The song "If You Could Only See" belongs to Cyndi Thomsen, who _actually _wrote it. I however, do own something! I own Jaina's songwriting genius, and Zekk's last name. Any resemblance of this fic to any other is completely accidental and no infringement is intended. 

(A/N: I know what you're all saying right now. 'Not _another _songfic!' Too bad! It's not actually a songfic, anyway. It's a Luke/Mara fluff, with some Jaina angst on the side. I hope you like it. You can always tell me you do in a review… :) On with the sugar! :)

~o~

"Jaina?"

"Yes, Aunt Mara?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

The two women were conversing in Mara Jade Skywalker's quarters. Jaina Solo sat on the hover chair and scooted to one side so her aunt could settle down beside her.

"Well, what is it?"

Jaina, who had spent all day watching her master's son, her cousin Ben, 

was quite impatient with everything and everyone. Baby-sitting a three-year-old will do that to you. Especially one who's related to you and you can't kill if they annoy you.

Not that she hadn't imagined doing it.

__

Many times. 

"Well, your uncle's and my wedding anniversary is coming up. Your 

mother is insisting we make a big deal out of it, which is to be expected. Anyway, I was wondering if you could write and sing a song, from me, to him, at the party."

"Well-, I suppose I could but, wait a minute. I'll go get my notebook."

Jaina's 'notebook' was the place she wrote all of her songs. It was 

her 'black book' that everyone has, but for one difference. Her book wasn't full of names and numbers; it was full of feelings and emotions. Besides, it had only _one_ person's name within its covers.

She walked back into the room, pushing all thoughts of him out of her 

mind. "He's back with Anja again, Solo. Get a grip."

"Alright, Aunt Mara, got it. Now, tell me about your husband."

Mara wondered for a moment when her niece's head had been 

whacked into a wall. With an incredulous stare she replied, "Jaina, he's your uncle."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aunt Mara, I'm aware of that," she put 

emphasis on 'Aunt', as if she were speaking to her young cousin. "However, to write the song I need to know him from _your_ point of view."

Mara snorted. "Don't let him hear you talking about points of view, dear 

niece. He may go ballistic on us and I've become rather fond of him."

Jaina smiled that famous Solo grin, "Alright then, what do you want to tell 

him through the song, through your _perspective_? And, Aunt Mara, please refrain from telling me _anything_ about him in bed, okay? He is still my uncle. I don't need nightmares, really." 

Mara's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Jaina, what in the galaxy would 

posses me to tell you about him in the sack? Although, I must say-"

"Okay! Point taken. Just don't do that again, okay?" She shuddered. "Now, 

moving on. Tell me what you want to say."

"Well, that I love him, obviously. That he takes too much responsibility for 

things that aren't his fault. You want to know whom Anakin takes after? It sure as Hell isn't his parents! That he can't do everything. That even _he_ could do with a break sometimes. That he needs to chill and let people live their lives. That he _is_ a cover hog! That he shouldn't think he's so macho just 'cause he can hold five Correlian whiskeys when Han can't. I could hold more than him any day! I just choose not to! That-"

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina, who had been trying to butt in several times now, 

finally got Mara's attention. "Uh, this might just be me, but isn't an anniversary supposed to be a _happy_ thing?" Jaina's eyes held a sparkle that had been absent for quite awhile. "I had no idea it was a nitpicking contest!"

"Okay, so maybe I went a little over the top. You can't blame me though. 

You _know_, my apprentice, that he does each and every one of those things."

The two shared a laugh for awhile, until Jaina packed her book back into 

her duffel and threw one last jibe at her aunt. "I thought I said no more comments about the bed! Anyway, so, when I'm finished I'll come find you and show you?"

"No, dear. I trust you to do very well with this. I don't want to hear it until 

Luke does. Goodnight."

"'Night."

~o~

Jaina walked down the corridor to the turbolift and closed the door. On the 

way to her floor, the words started to fit themselves together in her mind. She started humming a tune as she walked to her own rooms. "Yes," she thought. "It's coming along rather nicely."

She went in, changed into her pajamas, and hopped into her bunk. She 

grabbed her blue pen, the one Anakin had given to her for her birthday last year. The ink was actual water from Mon Calamari. It was beautiful and her favorite. She reached for the notebook and knocked over a picture sitting on her dressing table.

She picked it up, staring at the happy faces. It had started out as just 

another normal day but had ended with her first kiss. This was the picture of said kiss. Her brother, Jacen, had sneaked up behind the two and taken the picture. Jaina had been extremely upset. Zekk had just laughed. Then he had kissed her again.

Jaina's smile faded a bit.

He had left again the next day.

"No." She thought. "He is _not_ going to ruin my happy mood." So she sat 

the frame upright and got down to writing her Aunt and Uncle's song. Her pen could be heard scribbling across the page into the early hours of the morning.

~o~

Jaina walked into the room and immediately felt suffocated. She had 

never gotten along with bureacrats well. Look how she got on with her mother! However, she knew she was here for her family and that helped her to smile politely and act somewhat like what most politicians believed the eldest child of the former chief-of-state's daughter _should_ act like.

An hour later Jaina felt as if her face just might break from smiling so 

much. 

"Geez," she thought. "I hate them, they hate me. _Why_ must we act as if 

we're long lost best friends?" Outside she just smiled that fake smile again and continued making the rounds.

Finally, her mother saved her from certain death from so many questions 

and called her up to the stage. 

"Ladies, and gentlemen, of every shape and size-" 

Jaina snorted in her head. "There's Mom for you. Always politically 

correct."

"Thank you all so very much for coming to my brother and sister-in-law's

wedding anniversary." Leia stopped to draw her breath and to wait for the applause to subside. "My daughter Jaina Solo will now present her gift to Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker."

Jaina climbed the stairs to the stage, feeling the same old twinge of 

nervousness in her stomach. To herself she thought wryly, "Some things never change." She gathered up her courage and started to speak. 

"First off, this isn't my gift to my aunt and uncle. My aunt came to me 

about a month ago and asked me to write and present a song from her to my Uncle Luke. Now, we talked about it for a bit and decided what to use and what not to use." At this, she looked pointedly at her aunt. "And what _definitely_ not to use." Her aunt gave her a small smile. "Well, here's the song. I hope you two enjoy it. It's titled 'If You Could Only See' and goes like this." She started to sing in a husky, honey-filled voice.

~*You come home

Uncompleted

Down and defeated

Feeling all alone

You think your dreams

Are passing by you

And deep down inside you

You're running out of hope

If you could only see what I see

You'd see the man that you wish you could be

If you could only see what I see in you

You're my strength

The light that guides me

The angel beside me

The path that I walk

When I wake up

You're why I want to

The one I hold onto when I start to fall

If you could only see what I see

You'd see the man that you wish you could be

If you could only see what I see in you

Wish I could make you believe

In all that you are you don't have to be

Everything to everyone

Everybody's number one

'Cause baby, you're everything to me

If you could only see what I see

You'd see the man that you wish you could be

If you could only see what I see in you*~

Jaina opened her eyes and saw, what she would call, the most beautiful 

sight in the galaxy. Her 'Auntie Mara' and 'Uncle Lukie' were holding each other close on the dance floor, completely lost in the other's eyes.

To herself she mused, "They deserve this more than anyone else. 

They've been through so much more than anyone else in this room." She whispered into the mic, "Happy Anniversary," and slipped out of the room, blinking back tears.

On the other side of the ballroom, Zekk Maki knew exactly how she felt. 

He wanted what they had, too. He and Jaina had had that together, but it hadn't worked out. Maybe someday…

~o~

~*If you could only see what I see in you*~

~o~

(A/N: A sequel is probably in order here, but it'll most likely be quite a while. Honors Algebra is an evil, evil class! I know what I'm gonna be doing in my 4th hour computer class. FF.Net, here I come! 

-Side note- Who ever said life isn't fair? I've never seen the quote written down anywhere, and just cause someone says something doesn't make it true, right? :) Penny for your thoughts! (Not really, I'm broke! :( )

~This one goes out to Ellie, Gavin, and Hunter! Ellie was born on Dec. 29. I made $4.00 off you kid! Gavin and Hunter are twin baby boys who should be born in a couple months. My first blood related 2nd cousins! Yeah!~

_BTW_ I know the title is a little wack, but I couldn't think of anything else! Any suggestions, just drop me a line in that little blue box, or e-mail me! The address is on my author page. (I know, shameless plug!) Ignore the bio on that page! I desperately need to change it. I think this note's longer than my freaking story! :)

'Night all! *= P.S. Zekk's last name is a bit warped, I know. One day I was thinking about last names for the poor guy, this one popped into my head, and wouldn't go away! So, now he's stuck with it! At least until Mr. Lucas _finally_ tells us what it really is! :)


End file.
